


On the other foot

by ObsessionsOfAPoltergeist



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blank Period, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Romance, Sarcasm, Slow Burn, no beta we die like men, pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessionsOfAPoltergeist/pseuds/ObsessionsOfAPoltergeist
Summary: Sasuke is back and has no choice but to move in with Sakura. Reconnecting, he feels he can finally return her feelings and is convinced she feels the same.On the other hand, Sakura is pissed. Outwardly she's still warm and welcoming, but she finally got to a place she could possibly, eventually, hypothetically move on, and this happened?For one known for his observation and the other for her emotive ability, they both suck at reading each other.first fanfic, comments accepted but please kind.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 20
Kudos: 156





	1. Arrival

The first time Sasuke came back from his redemption journey, he encountered a problem. During his trial he had stayed in a jail cell and immediately after, been assigned to live with Naruto so as to keep an eye on him of course. Those months (or extended sleepovers, as Naruto called them) had been filled with ramen and a level of dirt undignified for a supposed world-saving hero, he was nothing but adaptable. By the end the apartment had been unrecognizable and his friend on the healthiest diet anyone had seen him in years (he personally attributes this to the eventual relationship with Hinata, but hell never tell him). As soon as his one year confinement had been finished, he’d run away, eager to finally make up for his mistakes.

Now, two years later Sasuke had been called back. Nothing serious, but the apparent lack of ANBU operatives – due to the death toll during the war and the prohibition on hiring children – there was a slight uptake on the needed for experienced shinobi, many being near the outskirts of the land of fire itslef. This wouldn’t be a problem except his best friend had recently gotten married, an event he’d missed, and wasn’t eager to crash the honeymoon faze. Especially if Kakashi’s complains from his letter on “gooey-eyed show off” were to be believed. 

And so, this is why he found himself in front of his other teammate’s apartment for the last three hours. Haven gotten the address from the hokage he’d been reassured that her shift was “almost over” and that “you’ll probably meet her there.” Bullshit. Either Sakura had picked up on their sensei’s nasty habits or Kakashi was toying with him.

As Sasuke took a deep sigh, accepting the fact that he could easily afford an inn, there was a small gasp behind him. 

There, with a bewildered look, was Sakura. Though her frame was still as short he remembered, her color pallet still pink, there was a maturity he hadn’t been seen there (or had he just not been looking?). Her hair was parted to the side and even while still wearing her medic robe, the evidence of her curves still flayed to her form. The purplish hue under her eyes did nothing but brighten the green irises .

She was everything he remembered. Yet she was more.

“I didn’t know you were back. Did you arrive today?”

“ah.”

“Figured” she smiled absentmindedly “come on in, I’m making katsuden,” and without even questioning his intention, she motioned him in with the previously unseen grocery bag.

From what he could tell, she lived in a two bedroom apartment, conjoined with an open living space and kitchen, to which the front door opened into. Being this his first time here, Sasuke was surprised how much he recognized. The picture of team 7 was plainly displayed on the wall on the entrance and a green sofa was decorated with pillows clearly from her childhood bedroom, embroidered with the leaf’s sigil. A shelf at the far end seemed stacked with scrolls that even from a distance he could tell were medic nin related.

Yet it was more the concept of a home; having there were clear attempts by other people to make it a more pleasant space. There were dead flowers by the window, an unhanged ink painting by what he supposed was the bedroom, and he swore he could smell instant ramen coming from the cupboards. There was also a layer of dust coating most furniture. The kitchen and coffee table were spotless, but the floor and shelf had a thin layer visible without his sharingan.

“Could you help me set the table?” he was broken out of his trance. Sasuke glanced behind him and saw Sakura pointing at a cabinet where he could access the dishes.

Soon they sat down together. 

“Have your travels been good?”

“ah.”

“I imagine you’ve accomplished a lot.”

“ah.”

“What brought you back?”

Sasuke pondered his answer, having been forced to answer with more than one syllable. He looked up Sakura patiently waiting for an answer while she ate. There was this was how she knew not to push him, never bring it to far. And he enjoyed that about her.

Not being sure of her access to the current problem he settled on a half-truth.   
“Kakashi has some mission close to home he wants me to complete, insisted I come by to receive them”

To this Sakura visibly brighten,”does that mean you’ll stick around for a while?”

“I suppose so.”

“ Naruto must be ecstatic! You missed his wedding; he’s going to force you to make up for that! And Kakashi will want to spend time with you. OH, and Captain Yamato! You know he still complains that you’re the only one who appreciated his traditional architecture style? Grumbles how everyone seems to prefer modern blocks”

As she rambled on, Sasuke couldn’t help but frown at how she deliberately left herself out. Almost as if her happiness was at the others opportunity and not her own.

“So where are you staying? I imagine you don’t plan to crash his newlywed bubble. Kakashi-sensei must have told you how cheesy they’ve gotten.”

“I was going to ask you if I could stay here.”

Silence. For the second time that evening Sakuras face showed blank shock. For such an emotional reaction, Sasuke couldn’t tell if it was a good or bad one.

“…I mean, if you’ll have me.”

“No, no, it’s fine!” Sakura snapped back ” I’m just surprised. I thought maybe you’d stay at an inn or finally open up what’s left of the Uchiha compound.”

Though his family home hadn’t been completely destroyed during Peins attack, most of the outer houses had been either damaged or donated to help in the reconstruction. Only the main house, his old home, remained untouched.

“No, I don’t think I’m ready, nor will I probably ever be. And as for the inn, I might be here for a while, so there’s no point in spending unnecessary funds.”

“Well,” Sakura paused, thinking “I do have an extra room. It’s mostly unused, but I have it for visiting friends, or when Ino has a fight with her parents and throws a week long tantrum.”

She grinned “But it’s mostly used by stubborn shinobi who refuse to use the hospital and decided I’m a personal medic. Both the current and future hokage use that room more than any enemy assassins should suspect, so its stocked with all kinds of things.”

Suddenly, she clapped her hands “CHA! Its decided, you’ll be staying with me! You do the dishes while I go setup the room. No freeloaders, I expect you to pull your weight Uchiha.” And with that she sauntered into the room on the far right.

It took a few seconds for Sasuke to collect his thoughts. Maybe it was his tendency to overthink, but her reaction felt forced, like as if she was trying to play a character. His plan was to come back, do the missions, and leave without troubling anyone more than strictly necessary. Sakura was always welcoming and warm, but if his presence was going to result in problems for her……

Maybe this wasn’t a good idea.


	2. Fucked.

This was not good. This was a bad, bad terrible, awful shitty situation. 

Two years. TWO FUCKING YEARS. She was going to kill him.

The first year of his parole she had decided to take a step back, be a friend, confidant, for someone who had suffered. Her inner medic had cooed at his injured psyche and decided the bests treatment was support and love, the kind you don’t question or work on, the one provided by family. Sakura had decided that the only, ONLY, way shed open up again would be if HE showed a sign of interest. 

The sad part was that her standards were low. All the dam Uchiha brat had to do was to simply look at her from a certain angle and shed have open right back up. But no, nothing. Not a touch, glance, or word with even the faintest innuendo or promise. 

So, when he left, she had decided to stop. Lock the key, throw away, don’t think or feel. Sakura refused to read into THAT particular goodbye tap, if only to protect her sanity.

The past few years had actually been a see-saw of positive and negatives. A few dates here and there. The few shinobi she dated proved to be either too intimidated by her statues or too star-struck. One particular chunin had asked for her autograph on the second date and another had actually tried to propose, stating “it be an honor to have the great neo-sanin in my family,” like some kind of fucking relic.

But sometimes things went well. During her stay fixing Kirigakures broken medical system shed cultivated a very satisfying relationship with a local kunoichi. After her two months they parted as friends, but it had reinvigorated her interest in dating.

Her last meaningful relationship had been with Shika: lasting a total of 6 months, they barely spend time together, being workaholics in their own way, and most didn’t know until they broke-up. Ino had been livid. 

Honestly, looking back, it was clear the relationship was one based on longing for someone outside the village, so shed been pleasantly surprised when he turned up with Temari at Naruto's wedding. After that shed decided she was free and dates were pointless, concentrating on work and the children's hospital.

So, the fact that the fucking problem of an Uchiha had asked to pretty much move in was pissing her off. Yes, he’d given her an out, but as any good FRIEND would do, there was no way to turn him down, especially with so much ample space.

Sakura took a deep, calming, breath and pushed herself off the door shed been leaning, she hurried in tidying up her guest bedroom: replacing the sheets, wiping the surface, and putting away the visible medic-nin supplies in the closet. Her surprise patients would have to learn for the time being. Her apartment had only one large bathroom at the end of the hall, so they’d just have to share. She quickly stifled the flood of potential scenarios crashing inside her brain.

Because the truth was Sakura never did get over him. Loving him was so much ingrained with herself that she didn’t know how to stop. It was his eyes she saw when dreaming and his form she imagined between the sheets with nameless strangers. But it was also his fingers she felt around her heart during her worst nightmares and his maniac laugh that turned her blood cold during those panic attacks she hid from the world. 

The medic often pondered if maybe her love was this strong because of the remains of the hate mingled with in it. Stockholm syndrome wasn’t exactly the right word for it, he had never held her captive, at least not physically. Forever shed remember that horrible genjutsu.

Stop! Screamed inside her head. Inner was good for this moment, shaking her out when she spiraled and keeping her awake when tired. Keeping her thoughts blank, she quickly straightened the room and put away the vials of anesthesia and bandages that were on hand, making it look less like a nurses office. With an exhausted sigh, the medic turned. As she stepped out into her living room, she found the kitchen cleaned and Sasuke sitting almost poetically on the couch, leaning forward, resting his elbow on the side while reading a book. 

Sakura gawked, her iCha iCha book, gifted to her by her shishou a full 48hrs after she lost her virginity. How Tsunade found out was still lost to her, but shed showed up with the entire collection, planted on her VERY much public desk, winked, and suggested it be in her curriculum, and to study it. 

They had proven to be… instructive. Not to brag but on one experience, her new skills had made a certain lazy nin crave the ability to walk again.

“Excuse you” she bristled “you may be my guest, but you can’t just pick someone else’s stuff and lose their page”

A judgmental eyebrow was lifted “this hardly counts as literature, I’m sure you can backtrack to the part where” he squinted, as if unable to recognize the words “they aggressively cares each other’s bosoms while their guard watches from behind the elegant shrubbery, seriously, Sakura, I thought you were beyond this.” 

“Excuse me Mr. I stalk people for fun, Jiraiya knew what he was writing about. Even Tsunade recognized he had certain experiences ” she cut herself off, almost mentioning how her shishou had confessed that he knew what to wright about, because he knew what he was doing.

Sasuke scoffed, putting the book down, and standing up “So, where will I be staying.”

Sakura guided him towards his room, letting him in. Shed offer to help him unpack but it was clear from the lack of rucksack, everything was placed in scrolls. Either way she was tired. Both physically from the long shifts shed pulled, and emotionally from getting slammed with an emotional shit-bomb of a person.

“Well I hope you like it because there’s not much else. We´ll share a bathroom but you’ll probably never see me much. I’m mostly in the hospital or helping out at the tower. The extra key is by the entrance. Right now, I should head on over to sleep a bit if I want to be in a good shape for tomorrow morning.”

Just as she was about to turn around a hand grabbed her forearm.

“Sakura…….” He stalled, as if looking for the right words, holding her there less by strength and more by the intensity of his gaze. 

A few second passed before he ended the silence, “Thank you.”

“No problem, Sasuke. Always happy to help a teammate” and before he could react, she left the room, not bothering to look back.

If she had, shed have seen him use his one arm to grab his chest, a deep frown settling on his chiseled features.


	3. Life Reacquainted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke may have been gone for a long time, but this is his village, his people (though both parties seem to forget). Reacquaintance settled.

The sun filtered through the leaves, gently bringing his conciseness into the surface. No, not leaves, a few rays managed to creep through the blinds. It took him a couple of seconds to remember where he was, what that entailed. 

Sasuke slowly stretched his left side, having been continuously sore since losing his arm. But apart from the usual tension, he felt better rested than hed felt in months, maybe years. Maybe it was the luxury of a proper bed, one hed avoided through his travel believing himself underserving. Or the security of an entire legion outside his door, one that could both protect him in his sleep or stop him if he suddenly stayed from the moral path again. There were also the benefits of finally sleeping the recommended couple of hours.

Or maybe it was something closer, more personal. The familiar scent of anti-sceptic and earth that seemed to cover every surface. Pushing himself up, he dressed for the day. Stepping outside, he found the remains of a half drank tea, already cold to the touch, siting absentmindedly on the counter. Sakura must have left in a hurry. 

Sasuke pondered at this: he had intended to spend the morning with her, if only to properly discuss their current lodging arrangements. But with his meeting at ANBU headquarters at high noon, and with an empty apartment, his high-energy curled in on itself. 

Being in high spirits, he decided to indulge in his favorite hobby: annoy Naruto.

You wouldn’t know it from their interactions, but the blond really was his best friend. They understood each other through action rather than words, and they had reached a point where each could elicit a meaningful conversation with just head nods and hand flicks. Though that didn’t stop the future-hokage from being insanely verbal.

He knew from Kakashi that the blond would have arrived early morning in the village, meaning that after a lengthy briefing, there was only one placed you would find him: Ichiraku, gouging bowl after bowl of ramen. 

His plan was simple: how long would the savior of the shinobi world, jinjuriki, future-hokage, toad-sage, and, most relevant, Sasukes self-proclaimed brother, notice his chakra right behind him before chocking from shock. The Uchiha’s return had been kept mostly a secret. No one needed to know where Konoha’s dark protector found himself, as they would surely hide away. 

Also, their old sensei loved fucking with them. Sauske was the only member of team 7 who’d realized that Sukea had been Kakashi, the sudden epiphany having hit him while helping a photographer during his journey (the sharigans ability to memorize everything was truly useful both in and outside battle) and after a bout of furious screaming into his palm (the photographer gingerly stepped back in fear), resolved to hold onto that information for future blackmail.

Either way, the stage was set. Naruto: cheerily eating ramen. Sasuke: right behind him. A minute passed. Five minutes. 15. This was pathetic.

“Hey dobe.”

Splash. Gurgle. Coughing. A stutter. More coughing.

“*cough**cough* SAUSKE *cough**cough**cough*WHEN DII- *cough* DID*cough**cough* YOU GET HERE?” 

Behind his hair, Sauske activated his sharingan to forever remember everyone’s favorite ninja covered in miso and with a few stray noodles splayed on his chest, table and, was that in his hair? 

Thank kami, he missed the idiot.

Sasuke smirked “What, can’t I stop by?”

“Yea but”, Naruto coughed again “it’s not like you to just SWING BY.”

“Had business here. Hokages orders. Didn’t you hear? Or are you no longer the village golden child. ” He lowered himself onto the seat next to him.

“Hey fuck you, I’ve been busy busting my ass! Just returned from a mission in Kiri, kept me out for almost three weeks!” Suddenly a cheeky grin appeared on his face, “But now I’m home and finally get to see my WIFE!” He screamed the last word with a jolliness that would put Santa to shame.

Sauske chortled; so, the rumors were true

“What. You’re married? Who’d stand you?”

“Hey! I sent you an invite, not my fault you have a stick so far u-”

“Calm down Dobe. I heard everything from Kakashi. I DID plan on coming, but last minute rumors sent me reeling to land of snow.” 

Naruto grumbled. “you didn’t even send a wedding gift.” Pouting like a child, typical.

The Uchiha took a breath; he really had been on his way. But a rumor of possible Zetsus sightings up north had been too fresh for his likings. The lead had paid off at least: an entire battalion had died with Amaterasu.

“I’m sorry, I know I was supposed to be your best man. But I did get you a present” Naruto brightened “Which will hand over too you WITH your WIFE” and then slouched. “For now, how about you tell me about your wedding, I heard Kankuro and Chouji got into a fist fight?”

The Uzumaki threw his head back in a laugh, the previous pout long gone from his whiskers.

As Teuchi placed two bowls in front them, he settled to hear his friend speak.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

As he waved Naruto goodbye with a promise of a 7 seven reunion dinner at their place, he strode his way into the Hokage tower. The new anbu headquarter entrance was located directly at the heart, at least for none-regulars. There was a root system with multiple entrances and exits all over Konoha but Sauske was still too new to know of them. Technically.

Once inside, he marched into the depths, nodding at the respective corners he knew operatives were poised watching (hed lie if he said he wasn’t showing off), and reached the northeast room, a decently sized nook with a few memorabilia from the warring state covering the walls. At the far end, the Konoha insignia was carved into the wood, towering over him by a good two meters or so. Sauske stretched his finger and pressed a digit to the center, sending a slight bolt of chakra. He sensed someone, probably an anbu, mimicked this action at the other side. Immediately, the door behind him disappeared, while a new one formed on his front, opening into a (supposedly) empty descending staircase.

Down, down he went.

Though the darkness extended like a throat, he sensed various openings, covered with powerful genjutsus along the walls. When he reached one that was plainly visible, he took it. In complete silence this continued. Following empty hallways till an opening would be exposed for him to take, ensuring that no visitor could ever properly map out the routes and protecting the extensions from even the most experienced veteran in the corps.

Finally, he entered a proper room, where he found Sai and Shikamuru standing in front of a map of the land of fire. Various, multicolor, flags were pinned around the edges, with a single red one around a canyon a few hours from the village.

“Ah, traitor, heard you were back.” Fun. His replacement smiled acidly. They never really got along after his release, even with all of Narutos (aggressive) attempts. 

“I’m here for the meeting, but I wasn’t aware you’d be part of it.” Though informal, it was classified

“The information mostly comes from my scouts. Shikamaru wanted to know a few more delicate details that I might not have thought to mention in the report.” 

“You need to work on your reports it seems.”

“Well,” Sai abruptly pushed passed him, “Some of us are too busy doing our proper part.” And though his voice showed no inflection, the fierceness was evident. The pettiness of the contact was not lost.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at the Nara, seeking an explanation. As always, he had a weathered look.

“What a drag.” He lit up a cigarette while looking at the map, the poor ventilation would mean the room would stink of tabaco soon enough. “Sorry about that. He started seeing Ino and is quickly adding new emotions to his dictionary. Jealousy became the newest when he learned of her genin-era crush on you. If it makes you feel better, you’re not the first, ” deep exhale “but he already felt filial jealousy from your relationship with team 7, this just made it ten times worse.” 

As always, the Nara heir made casual, offhand observations that were too insightful for someone who look on the verge of falling asleep 24/7.

“Ah.”

Another sigh and a pinch on his nose. 

“Let’s start then.”

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Days passed. He altered between Naruto and Shikamaru (with the occasional displeasing presence of Sai), but it was on the fourth evening that a predicament came to light: he hadn’t seen Sakura. 

Movement in the apartment suggested she had at least stopped by. Rinsed cups, one less apple in the fridge, a ruffled set of medic scrolls. Yet no pink. No pale petal except those found outside the windows, as spring bulged into existence. 

This worrying pit finally made itself known fully when he reentered that apartment and was greeted with the stale air of inactivity. Not even bothering stepping over the threshold, he turned around, finding a new mission to occupy his time.


	4. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having a well design hospital routine kept Sakura sane, but a single wispy word from her best friend may throw her off that balance and give her a new perspective.

On an early morning two days after Sauske’s return, Dr. Haruno proceeded to give out good news.

“Thank you, thank you for saving our son! He would not have made it if it weren’t for you. Truly, the rumors of healing hands and heart are true!” the parents bowed, the mothers tear stained cheeks still glistening, as Sakura smiled warily.

A couple of years ago she would have attempted to dissuade them from such lavish compliments, assuring that it was nothing. But then Tsunade had chided her.

“They must believe you a god. At any given moment you must show yourself to be in complete control and deserving of their praise. If a patient dies it must be known that you did everything possible. For that to be believable, the same must be said when you manage to save them. How can you be trusted with their lives if you aren’t always giving your all?”

Now she accepted the praise, though the nagging of ineptitude always settled heavy on her chest. This evening she had performed a reconstructive surgery on a young chunni’s face and upper torso, who had been left to lead his first mission and thrown himself headlong into battle, not even bothering to strategies with his two teammates. Bravado had left him heavily scared, an unpleasant reminder of his actions.

Marching away, Sakura headed towards her office for her Hokage-ordered break. It was frustrating but she was forced to take a minimum of half an hour to recharge her chakra after every surgery, no matter how early in her day; a rule imposed after shed passed out mid dinner with her team more than once. 

No matter. Just because she didn’t have to do medic-nin work didn’t mean she wouldn’t make the most of it. Grinning Sakura shook off her lab coat and headed for the hospital entrance.

There, a blond and purple blur waved.

“Forehead!!”

“Pig!”

Her best friend smiled strikingly; two crates filled with various flower bouquets at her feet. Having been present in several births and having helped nearly every shinobi in Konoha (and then some), Sakura tended to receive thank-you flowers. 

A lot. More than she knew what to do with. Reaching a point were no surface was left undecorated, leaves scattering her floors both at home and at work, she had decided that enough was enough. 

The medic installed a new policy: flowers were to be only accepted at the hospital. 

Now, once or twice a week she would wait for her best friend to personally deliver a couple bushels, which they would then proceed to decorate the building. This was a great way to lift everyone’s spirit, unclutter her space, and giver her preciouses time with Ino to catch-up.

The only problem to this arrangement was caused by the Yamanaka herself, in which she INSISTED that any flowers with more romantic connotation Sakura keep herself. These being fewer and far more in between, they still took up space and required a care she had no time to offer.

They marched down the hall, each one with a crate in hand.

“So, I heard a juicy rumor”

“You think all rumors juicy”

“That’s a lie and you know it”

“Please, you freaked when TenTen let her bangs grow out.”

“That was juicy!! She’s always been so anal about keeping it perfect like a proper shinobi, I hardly recognized her!”

“She did look great.” Sakura entered a room and replaced the dead flowers in the vase with fresh ones, rearranging sunflowers haphazardly before exiting. She privately suspected that the change came from her grief. Maybe looking like her old teammate made him feel closer

“Ok ok, fine, but hear me out.” Ino gave a cheesier-cat grin as they marched down the corridor “I heard a certain avenger is back in town. And, MUCH more importantly, he’s staying with you.” 

Shit. Marching to the nurse’s station to set down an already vased bouquet much too lavish to be average priced, before quickly speeding away to avoid feeding the local rumor-mill “and from where, pray tell, did you hear such BS?”

Ino caught up easily, “Sai”

“Why would Sai know?”

“Come on, he’s still black ops. They’re probably working together or something.”

“So, they’re best friends now? They share secrets?”

“Umm no…” Sakura stared her friend down. It was weird for her to turn shy, especially about her contacts. She often prided herself on her network, being from interrogation and all.

“Ino...?”

“Sai MIGHT have trailed him on his day off yesterday.”

“INO!” Sakura fumed. Sauske had been cleared of all his charges, what right did Sai have of invading his privacy. She had had a mind to pummel the pasty bastard.

“Calm down, it’s not what you think”

“Oh?” she stopped in a deserted hallway and turned to face the Yamanaka heir, who at least had the decency to look abashed. Though the flowers impeded her from crisscrossing her arms, Sakura imagined the vein in her forehead helped convey her feelings.

“He’s… he was jealous” Sakura kept staring; this was nothing new.

“And? He literally joined you on every team 10 outing until he decided that Chouji and Shika were deemed safe for nearly a month, but he never STALKED them.” Silence, “did he?”

“No, no!” the blond frowned and leaned against the wall “but a few weeks back he found my journals, the ones from the academy. Apparently, I scribbled Ino Uchiha on almost every page with flowers. You know how important paper and ink him are to him. It’s the only clear cut way to for him to understand and express his emotions, the best way he knows how. It really hurt him.”

Sakura stared Inos large blue eyes. Dam it, she physically felt the anger drain from her body. She slowly breathed in and related the breath “So what, he wanted to check to see if he did the same? Wrote your name somewhere? Rendezvous in secret?”

“I don’t think so” she pushed herself off the wall and kept walking “I mean, I don’t think he ACTIVELY thinks that, but you know how he is. He had to make sure. Something of not wanting him near me”

“That’s insane! Even if Sauske even likes you, you’re with him now! What’s he gonna do, follow him all day every day? Break into my apartment and watch him sleep until he leaves? Track him outside the village? That’s ridiculous”

“Oh? So, you admit the Uchiha has been staying with you?” The blond turned around, victory on her face.

Sakura Haruno gulped. Her best friend may act like an air-head, but she had the mind of a steel trap. Under her, many interrogations required no Ibiki or even clan technique. Give her a basic run down of their profile and they’d reveal way more than they’d realize.

“Ok ok I give. Sauske Uchiha, my former teammate and the protagonist of BOTH our childhood notebook doodles, is staying with me. Indeterminately.”

There. She turned, and once again sped away before her friend could talk. Surprisingly there was no comment, no snide remark, no laugh. They finished placing flowers around in amicable silence. Once they headed back to the entrance, Ino turned

“I’m happy for you”

“This means nothing,”

“It could.”

“It won’t.”

“It will. I’m not saying this will start a great romance or anything, but it’ll be good. For you I mean. A chance to test out the waters, let him see who you really are. And” the florist took the medic hands in her own. 

Neither of their hands were soft, past violence having taken that away from them. But as the blond caressed her painted fingers, Sakura couldn’t help feeling as if it was a line to their femininity, a reminder that even with their grand titles and identities, they were women: hearts could still mend and break. 

“A chance for you to see him. No revenge, no war, no trial. Sauske in his most mundane. Could you still love that?”

Sakuras mouth went dry, not knowing how to respond to such an earnest truth.

“Anyways, Sais waiting. See ya forehead! ” and with hat, the Yamanaka sped off, leaving her best friend in a turmoil of emotions.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

She wasn’t avoiding him per say. She still went home and such. If it so happened to coincide when she sensed him training with Naruto (don’t be impressed, half the shinobi in the village could sense when they went toe-to-toe) or when he was deep asleep was all coincidental. Enough so. Sakura was one of the top medics at the hospital and her hours were stretched thin. Still, this day loomed to a close with a particular strain that, though not unfamiliar, was still uncommon enough.

Looking over her paperwork, she accepted that shed have to spend a couple extra hours going over patient-notes. Even if she trusted her nurses and collogues, her due diligence forced her to revise the weeks most prominent cases, especially those she had delegated to others to lighten her overall work load. It wasn’t that she was lazy, but her skill level meant that Sakura was on hand for the worst case scenarios. This meant that as soon as a patient passed from critical to stable, they would be reassigned. 

Yet she still felt responsible for them. There was something about holding someone’s life in their hands that made you connect with them on a deep level and sometimes letting them go felt a bit harsh. Her personal compromise was to look over their case files whenever possible.

Hour after hour, she sipped some luke-warm tea.

A knock. A door creaking open.

“I’m fine Chisaki!” Sakura scowled without looking up. The nighttime nurse often complained about her overexerting work ethic “I’ll go home in a bit. Dr. Kamminari´s note make no sense, so it’s taking me longer than usual to decode. Actually” standing up while still looking at her report “Come with me to room 5B, there should be a second copy with less coffee stains there.”

She pushed past the body by the door and marched down the hall, still engrossed in deciphering the smudged scribbles. Dam it, older doctors always wrote in a personal short hand, and no standardized method meant that some kept changing their style. Sakura was silently aware of the patter of feet as she entered a room with a clear 5B on the door. Inside, the whirl of machines kept a patient breathing. Though not critical, the same chunnin from a few days ago was in an induced comma while his burns healed to a tolerable level. At the end of the bed there was the copy of Dr. Kamminari´s treatment plan. .

“Look at this” Sakura exclaimed “seriously, he barely has him on any morphine! And what’s with the only family rules. This is ridiculous, even if he’s unconscious, I promise you having loved ones dose help. Seriously, that emotionless old fart”

A chuckle jolted her

“What the hell Chisaki, im seri-”

Sauske Uchiha. Fucking Sauske Uchiha with his chiseled jaw, broad shoulders and less duck-butt hair leaned back against the wall and gave her a smile that could almost be interpreted as - fond?

“He sounds awful.”

“You’re not Chisaki”

“You finally noticed? What gave me away?”

“For starters, he has two arms ” the startled laugh escaped his lips in short whisps. Even Sakura was surprised at her own bravado. After a beat, Sakura continued “Anything I can help you with? You’ve accosted me twice now. Need something else, like a free surgery ? Tt could even be aesthetic, we can final fix that face of yours.” Where was this cheekiness coming from?

“Whats wrong with my face?”

“Too attractive. Wanted all over the world for breaking hearts. The fire daymos given us a search and destroy order”

“h, and I thought my redemption journey was having results. Guess Ill have to go back out there soon.” He made as if to turn around.

“Don’t you dare, Naruto just got you back!” Sakura smiled. 

“I can easily make it up to him. All I have to do is pre-buy a few couple dozen bowls of ramen and its half-forgotten”

With a deep sigh she closed her eyes “ honestly its so true it worries me. Entire nation negotiations are going to be solved by the promise of ramen aren’t they.”

“No surprise there. But I actually came for you”

The air shifted “everything fine at home? I thought it be easy to find everything, you’re allowed to use the towels and kitchen without asking.”

“No, its just……”

“Yes?”

“We….haven’t….hung out.”

“what are you talking about I saw you four days ago!” Sakura took step back, a pang of guilt radiating though her chest.

“Yes but, we were both tired and didn’t talk. ” Sauske gave a frown “and I haven’t seen you since then” a silence. The whirl of machines behind them, with a rhythmic breath.

“Sauske…” Inos words reverberated in her mind. This unseen vulnerability broke her heart, but inner screamed that this was all some ploy or game. Don’t lower your guard.

They stared at each other in silence. The Uchiha clearly expected her to give more, to fill in with excuses or promises, but nothing   
was offered.

“Just wanted to check up on you, your obsessiveness is legendary”

“Thank you for your concern” Sakura gave her best reassuring smile, the one given to worried patients and scared children, the one Sai called fake, “but I have it handle. Or better said, Kakashi forced me to handle it.”

Again the silence, the heavy air congesting with the machine.

“Ah. Ok, Ill head home then. See you when you can.”

Genin Sakura would have run after him, pleading for a morsel of affection. Chunin Sakura would have strode shyly next to him, filling the silence with rambling and hiding her blush. But present, Jounin Sakura, watched as he turned and walked away, before returning to revising Dr. Kamminari´s treatment plan. Suddenly she was thankful for the doctors complex scribbles.


	5. Fūinjutsu

There was a word to explain his current relationship with Sakura Haruno. Stale. As food goes, it was still edible, and even nutricuose. His court mandated therapist had once commented that positive socialization would help him get over the years of trauma. That having people in which he could confide would have a positive long-term effect. It was filling.

But the taste. The vibrance that use to encompass their interactions. The way she at some point she would blush velvet up to her ears with just a glance from him. How she would twiddle her thumbs when asking they go to get snack. The puffing of her cheeks at frustration at their teammate and sensei.

Gone. 

The lack of suffix should have been an indicator enough. Since he’d laid eyes on her, she had never referred to him as Sauske-kun at all. She hadn’t reached out to grab his sleeve with the firm sweetness from their genin days or the desperation previously seen during those first days after the war, when she was convinced that he was still a figment of her imagination.

Sauske had felt how she had actively tensed whenever he reached out, physically or emotionally. It was a slice to his heart. Over and over again.

So that night, as Sauske returned home after Sakura had rejected his concern, making the most of the cool air and lonely street light, he thought about these things and came to two conclusions.

1\. Sakura was purposely keeping her distance  
2\. He didn’t like it

So what would he do about this? A lesser man would take the hint and leave her alone. Or keep his distance till she actively decided to rekindle their friendship.  
Friendship. Was that what he wanted? Sauske wasn’t sure, but he disliked the building chasm that was trying to settle on their relationship.

The last living Uchiha decided to take action, as the cursed bloodline often motivated him too. As he had done on multiple occasions in the past with disastrous results. The truth was that whenever Sauske made strong willed declarations to himself, people suffered, particularly those he considered his closest. But as the selfish, petulant child his mother would have deemed him to be, his decision was made.

As he scaled the apartment, entered the window to his (temporary) room, and settled fully clothed for the night, his mind came to a decision. While his redemption journey was on hold, he would take up a second mission: fall back into Sakuras good graces, win back some semblance of affection.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

“Welcome Uchiha-san”

“hm”

Sauske walked into the Uzumaki household handing the hostess a bottle of well-priced sake in his wake. From the beginning it was clear that Hiashi must have given the house as a lavish wedding present. He knew that Naruto spent almost all his savings on ramen and that Hinatas budget was that of an average shinobi, not able to afford such a spacious interior. Furthermore, it was in a traditional Japanese, clearly reminiscent of the Hyuga household. Looking closer at one of the wooden beans near hm he recognized the craftsman’s ship. Yamato .Huh.

He was guided to an ample living room, what most stood out, however was the breath taking view of the Hokage mountain. As he gazed at the reddish hue settling over the horizon, he came to the unformattable realization that he was the first one to arrive at the dinner. After being invited last week, three days ago by the Uzumaki himself, he was supposed to arrive at 7.....but his inner perfectionist forced him to arrive precisely at 6:55. Shit. 

Turning around he watched as his best friend’s wife approached with a platter a of assorted snacks, as well as serving glasses to drink.

“Thank you.”

After an uncomfortable minute of silence as both sipped their sake, he realized that his mother would have been appalled at how rude he’d grown up to be.

“How was the wedding?” Idiot, he chided himself. Why do you want to ask the bride how HER wedding day went? The possible answerers were either extremely happy, or something almost sinister. Besides, they barely talked to each other enough for an honest answer.

"It was……festive·" Sauske raised his eyebrows

"Don’t get me wrong. It was a wedding to mark a new era, both for my clan and for the world. The whole village and even more came to celebrate our nuptials. But if you ask me how the wedding was, I can’t say." she looked up, giving the Uchiha a smile so sweetly that it radiated the sun. "I married the man of my dreams. Anything else was a second hand experience. It almost feels unreal. Having my wish come true." He stared at her. The level of love and devotion was breathtaking; it was a confidence she rarely showed . 

"Ah. I’m sad I missed it" 

"Naruto-kun was disappointed, but we were happy that you kept us in your thoughts at a distance."

Even with her sweet voice, he felt he had to explain himself. Before he could give an excuse, that he had intended to join them, intended to take part in the wedding, it was only an oppressive duty and guilt that had permeated every aspect of his redemption journey and life that would be ever keep him from team 7, there was knock on the door. 

The black haired beauty stood up and welcomed the guests in.  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Two hour later Sauske, Sai, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata , and the hokage himself found themselves snacking on small shared meals around the living room table, reminiscing.

"Sexy-no-jutsu, Hinata. Your man invented the lewdest shinobi weapon in existence. The worst part isn't that it worked! No! "Sakura placed her hand on her exasperated forehead "he told the hokages how he used it against Kaguya. How it worked to create an opening AGAINST THE MOTHER OF CHAKRA and is now being considered an official type of strategy. It’s going in shinobi books!"

As everyone laughed (even Sauske chuckled, the sake settling in) Sakura continued, "and it’s affecting my work! I’ve had at least 3 shinobis per week come in from massive nosebleeds since the knowledge became public. Kids are increasing their abilities, learning new justus, pushing themselves beyond their limits, to give GROWN SHINOBI AND CIVILIAN MEN NOSEBLEEDS"! 

"all hail the future seventh hokage, then!" Kakashi laid back as he finished his third serving in a matter of seconds, making the most of Sakuras anecdote to devour his meal. 

"Just be glad he only uses it for REALLY IMPORTANT VILLAINS" Sauske clucked 

"At this point most would consider it a great honor. Something to brag about. The savior of the world flashed me his tiddies." This had Sakura in hail her drink spluttering everywhere and finally got Naruto to turning red from shame. 

“SAI, YOU CAN’T SAY THAT!" Naruto lunged at his friend, smacking over plates as Sauske held him back and Kakashi told him off. Finally, with the table cleared and with a new round of drinks, they all sat back in the spacious living room, admiring the view, were the heads were currently a dark navy blue color. 

"That reminds me dobe, I have your wedding gift." Naruto who had been previously laying h on his wife lap , perked up

"FINALLY!" he laughed "what did you get me? a sword? I bet it’s a sword"

"Naruto....." Sakura admonished "it has to be a present for you AND Hinata. Sauske probably has more tact than that."

"....two swords?" WACK. "ow..wwww, in my own home"

"Calm down, baka" from inside his cloak Sauske pulled out a leather bound book with an attached scroll on top, all tied together in an almost cute ribbon, which he handed it over to Hinata. Before they could venture into its content, he began explaining 

"During my travels I went everywhere, even to places most cant enter. Including , Uzushiogakure, your family’s ancestral homeland. There I managed to salvage some scrolls. Most were in ruins from the weather or pillaging, but what I managed to put together is here” he gestured to the book “and the scroll contains a powerful jutsu I learned from reading its content, which took me a while to complete. This Fūinjutsu grants you complete protection over a designated space, only those who place to scroll can enter and leave without any issue. NO one can detect your chakra inside it and only you can give permission on who can. Its powerful enough that not even I can wander inside. I made sure of it."

The silence had settled. He hoped that what he wanted to convey was understood. That he was giving them peace of mind. That a couple who were so involved with the world should have a single section that was completely THEIRS. Un interrupted. Unperturbed. Safe. 

It was also a way to reflect himself on them. Even if his clan’s death was involved in extreme circumstances, it was a way to make sure it would not, could not, happen to them, or any of their children. Lastly, it was a way for Naruto to enter the marriage with a past. He had grown up an empty slate, but this allowed him some form of heritage, a legacy even, which he could reflect and pas on. 

In one gift, Sauske had given the couple the past, a present, and hopes for the future.

"You outdid yourself." Kakashi interrupted the silence, being the first to reach out and firmly place a hand on his shoulder. His signature crinkled smile shown from beneath his mask.

"Truly Sauske, what a wonderful gift" Hinata followed and stood up. Placing the items aside to better hug the Uchiha, smiling scenery. Behind her there was silence.

Sauske looked over her head to his best friend and saw tears in his eyes, silently streaming down his face. Pure shock.

So Sauske did the only thing that felt right. He strode over and hugged him. 

“Did I deliver?” The avenger remarked as he let go.

“You ruined it, dattebayo” Naruto wiped away tears and snot with his sleeve “I planned on holding the wedding thing over your head forever!”

“I suspected as much. Had to make sure I was still allowed to leave when you became Hokage.”

“I can still order you around in my own home then. Drink up!” And with the atmosphere cleansed, Naruto handed him the bottle.  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Later in the evening they were sloshed. It wasn’t even the drinking; most had been working hard the last few days and booze tended to bring out one’s exhaustion. So early past midnight, they all started heading out. 

Kakashi left first, claiming to have business at the tower (probably some book), followed by Sai, apparently desperate to return to see "Beautiful” who “made me promise to stop by. From her tone she suggested sex!" and strode off into the night, ignoring the disgusted sound of his teammates.

Finally, Sakura stood up.

"Thanks for the lovely evening you two, it was a nice escape from the hospital."

"No worries Sakura-chan, we missed you! and you!" Naruto pointed at Sauske from his position from the couch "Make sure to stay long enough to repeat this! It’s going to be a regular thing!" 

Hinata chuckled and lead them out. As they walked amicably to their shared space, Sakura spoke up.

"That was an amazing gift you gave him"

"hm·"

"I’d never thought you had it in you to be so thoughtful"

"what did you think id get him?"

"I don’t know maybe something ramen or ninja related."

"it is ninja related"

"Barely. I doubt hell even learn more than the basics or even use it in battle. No. Its family." She gave a deep exhale "honest I’m not sure why I’m surprised, you’ve always been a family man."

The Uchiha stilled at this admission, then quickly jogged to catch up. The streets were quiet as they made their way back. Naruto didn’t live far, but for some reason they both agreed to take the scenic road, probably because breeze was so refreshing for the hot summer air.

"Ah." Sakura tripped on her feet, clearly a bit tipsy from her sake. Quick as a flash, Sauske reached out and held her by the waist, slightly mourning the loss of his limb (something he usually never did).

"ah, thanks Sauske." She made a show of grabbing his hand and placing it at his side, then quickly strode ahead.

"Sauske-kun"

"what?" She turned around confused.

"My name is Sauske-kun." A sweet chuckle graced the air.

"Really? could have had me fooled." 

“Please?” He gave her a pronounced pout. 

Sakuras refused to budge “I thought it was childish” hands on her hips to mark her displeasure.

Well, there goes any plan he previously had to fall back into her good graces. Even at her boldest, he felt relaxed around her and let things slip.

“It is” the pink woman huffed and turned back around, speed walking away. “But I like it” he briskly caught up again “if it’s you.”

“Careful, start spewing stuff like that and I might almost call it cute”

“I’m not cute?” 

“Yes but that’s a different point.” Reaching their building, she strode up two floors to her entrance and opened the door, all while talking “You’re asking me to fall back on an old pattern, Sauske. I don’t go back; I evolve and move forward.”

“Isn’t that a bit harsh? I’m only asking you to add the suffix back” He walked in and instinctively set the kettle to boil. One might have thought he was preparing for a long discussion. He followed her as she walked around the kitchen.

“Yes. And my answer is no.”

“Sakura…. Come on, please.” He reached out for her hand which she briskly pulled back as if burned

“Look. I’m sorry we haven’t hung out recently. Im sorry Ive been avoiding you, because it's clear I have. And I’m sorry that I don’t want to add the -kun back. But lets get this straight,.” She pulled herself to her biggest height.

“Sauske-kun stayed in the village” he took as step back

“Sauske-kun helped us work take down the Akatsuki hunting people down” another

“Sauske-kun didn’t try to kill the shinobi world” then another.

“Sauske-kun didn’t try and kill his best friend multiple times” he pressed himself against the wall, tying to imbed himself in it.

“Sauske-kun wouldn’t have tried to kill me. Both in real life and in a genjutsu, whatever the reason!” Sakura hadn’t taken a simple step. Somewhere in the back of his brain he appreciated the visual metaphor. He had taken steps back; now, a chasm remained.

“Sakura” hed have liked to reach out, but some semblance of common sense kept him stuck to the door. The pleading voice wavered and died before it escaped

“Ive forgiven you.” The air stilled in his stomach “truly I have. From the bottom of my soul, I believe you are and always have been a good person. The things you’ve seen. What you’ve lived though. And yet” she began moving her hands, one towards her neck, the other to her chest. Then Sakura stiffened, apparently forced them back down beside her. “I came to terms that those were two different people, and I had a hard time mourning the first.”

They stared at each other, both tensed, until the kettle whistled and Sauske instinctively jumped to turn it off. 

Sakura turned to leave but remained at the door one second to clarify “I care about you. I let you into my home because I trust you. So please don’t leave it because of this” and gave a clean exit.

If her back hadn’t been turned, the medic would have caught a longing Uchiha staring at her. Maybe even caught a few tears watering in his eyes but refusing to fall.

How could he explain that it was only because of her that Sauske-kun even existed?

Sauske Uchiha settled on couch with a cup of tea. Ready to ruminate on what he learned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys know the term, a story takes a life of its own? well yea.
> 
> the phrase: Well, there goes any plan he previously had to fall back into her good graces, literally comes from my plan going out the window in less than 5 chapters.
> 
> IM serious about the advice btw. I sometimes get very wordy witht the narrations. 
> 
> Also, this chapter came out way angstier than expected.


	6. Above and beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes we go above and beyond. If our efforts pay-off depends on how we look back on them.

I want to scream. I want to scream and scream and scream into the void.

To paraphrase the second hokague, fuck Uchiha’s. Seriously, curse of hate my ass, Im pretty sure that it’s a genetic makeup that make them so fucking stupid, prodigy or not. 

Sakura laid awake in her bed who knows how long, very aware of the presence still in the living room. After what felt like hours the discreet shuffle wandered into his own room. A few hours later the sun rose. Groggily, Sakura prepared herself for what was clearly going to be a horrible day.

And she was right 

"Dr. Haruno needed in medical wing 5, code red" 

Scrubbing her hands, she entered the prepared pavilion and cursed a string of profanities at the two Anbu operatives bleeding on her hospital floor. Not only were these cases much more severe, but less medical nin would have clearance. It be her, Shizune, and maybe 3 nurses who were trusted thanks to their seniority or affiliations to the black corpse. 

As Chisaki read her their chart she gazed at the first body. Strange putrid gashes had mangled the ones nearest to her torso starting from their armpit and ending near the hip bone. Sakura Haruno dove in.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Hours later, after being ordered to take a mandatory day off by the Hokague himself, she made her way into her apartment and collapsed.

I could have done better. I could have rechecked his more minor wounds and found his infections. I could have found the mission profile that let me know they had been in Sunna and heat and poison would have been taken into an account. 

I should have been well rested. 

That was it. There had been a moment in which a wave of exhaustion had caused her chakra to faulter, followed by the beeping of all the machines. That brief second had a caused a life. Repercussions of her own decisions.

After sitting on her sofa and gazing out the window she hugged the pillow closer and buried herself into it. The tears wouldn’t come, as they never did anymore. Apparently choosing to be a god-like medic had forced her to learn that some gods didn’t have emotions and forced her to shut down. She still cried, she wouldn’t be Sakura without it, but the cry of regret had spilled so many times in the past it seemed to have finally overwhelmed inner.

One day, Sakura had lost another patient, this one a child. She had failed to realize that the massive bleeding was the result of medications taken before the procedure; that a simple aspirin, paired with a faulty heart valve and a training accident had left the kid bleeding out much quicker than anticipated. She had assured her teammates but that everything would be alright, but she failed. And it ruined her. 

Three days of crying later inner had stated ENOUGH and shut it down. Since then, crying over a patient, lost or in the proses of losing wouldn’t make itself known. It wouldn’t happen even if she tried. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sasuke spent the morning at Anbu headquarters. Even though the mission parameters were basically done, and they could send a squad to investigate the canyon any day now, he reveled in the distraction. 

Basically, the mission was this. A large amount of missing nin had been leaving their usually designated routes and hideouts to detour into a canyon near the suna-konoah border. They appear to be entering a canyon and staying there a week at a time, before leaving. No group stayed there more than a week and none of them overlapped, presumably only one of the groups could be found inside at a time. 

Once they left they would return to their previous position, be just as aggressive as before, but with a noticeable boost in abilities. Not all of them. Some only returning with half of their original number, but with the remaining nin developed speed, strength, or sixth senses. A few even were sporting strange body modifications. One noted detail was they would only take middle tier thugs: not the leaders, but not the newbies that would recently have joined.

After initially confirming that Orochimaru hadn’t at any point done something near that canyon (I mean he did, but it was an old base that hadn’t been used in over a decade or two for basic storage due to its tendencies to flood during major rainfall). Sasuke was the one who had noted the strange migrations, and how, weirdly enough the transformation only lasted a few months, before they returned to the canyon. He realized through several intercepted correspondences between group leaders that they would coordinated as so not to bump into each other, they place being designated as a kind of breach oasis, and that they made sure they were at least a day’s distance before heading over. Weirdest of all, one of the strongest mafias-mercenary groups in the area, the Shichifuku, had all but vanished in the last year and a half. No evidence of murder or someone taking them out, or even dissolving on their own, just gone. 

Sai had been scouting the forest and confirmed the movements, while Sasuke had taken to detecting the cycles in which they showed themselves. They didn’t show any sign of being urgent, but it did worry the village enough to make a deep investigation, even sending a few johnin to infiltrate the ranks. They were still weeks away from their cycle to head to the canyon, but thy had to be sure they be amongst those invited.

Sasuke gave a deep sigh. Shikamaru had hinted they would send as squad as backup, but they weren’t expected to intervene. He wished he could do this alone. He would easily take down a group of mercenaries, or two, on his own. But Kakashi had insisted that the overbearing unknown, and the level of collaboration between these groups was problematic. So, he compromised that they would coordinate his intervention in the village at least.

It was also to a great way to forget his massive fuck up. 

He shouldn’t have drunk at all or assumed that they could possibly reach a level of understanding. It was one thing to doubt yourself, to think yourself a monster. It was something else to have your worries validated by the one person who had saw through them for so long. Even with her reassurance. 

He was almost angry. IF she had such a problem, why not keep her distance, why not tell him to fuck off and crash somewhere else? She could have easily said no and kicked him out. Instead, she had elicited to draw blood in his mind and heart after he moved in, albeit temporarily. But then she would never say no. Never turn away someone in need. Sasukes mind softened. 

“What are you doing here?" Sasuke sat up, perturbed that his inner quandary had prevented him to sense Shikamura. 

"Sorry!" Shika took a step back from the sword Sasuke had instinctively pulled out against him "forget this is a no-jump-zone. But what are you doing here?" 

"Revising the files, what else" Sasuke sheathing the sword and turning back to the map

"No, not that. What aren’t you with....oh" Shika frowned "you don’t know" he ambled closer as Sasuke stared at him, waiting for answer " what a drag. " scratching his head, he leaned against the wall and took another cigarette out. Sasuke supposed he should be used to the musty smell, but it still tickled his nose. 

"It’s Sakura" immediately he became rigid, letting a bit of chakra spike, a group of Anbu in an adjacent room shuddered. 

"Calm down, shes fine. Technically," a pause "she lost a patient today" 

"ah." 

"You’re not going to comfort her?"

"She...wouldn’t want me there" 

"Because….." Shikamura pondered out loud, attempting to prompt him.

"She just wouldn’t want me there" 

"Bullshit" Sasuke glared 

"And why would you know that" 

"Because I know her pretty well. Apparently better than you" a crackle of lightning danced on his skin.

"tsh." he dismissed and tried to get a handle on his emotions 

"You want to know why?" silence "because she’s my ex." 

Ah. So that’s jealousy. It took a second to realize that Shikamura has decided to use his paralyzing jutsu on him. He must have gotten into position before he revealed information. Preplanned. Good, Sasuke was somehow aching to unsheathe his sword out again. 

"Careful Sasuke, here I thought we were getting along." 

"Hard not to when Im not the one picking a fight" "

"Hard not to pick a fight when you’re so sensitive. What a drag.”

Eventually, after a few tense minutes, Sasuke and Shikamaru both let go of their respective blood limits.

“So, you and Sakura?”

"Yea. The beginning of this year. Lasted longer than it should have but I don’t regret a thing. It was good, we had fun, with what little we saw of each other. Calm down Uchiha I didn’t dump her" Sasuke glare clearly had thrown him off "We ended on amicable terms. Anyways, I’m with Temari now, but you see my point right. I know her pretty well” 

"Im her teammate." 

"Was. Were. Barely a few months, though I’ll admit it had an impact that lasted years and years. For better or for worse" his tone suggested he clearly leaned towards their second option. 

"So, tell me, Nara, why would Sakura want me there"

"Like I said, you impacted her."

"Send Naruto." 

"He’s tactless. In the end Sakura would have to make HIM feel better for the loss of someone.”  
"what about Ino." 

"She’d get alcohol involved and push her to do something stupid. Grief can be a powerful motivator."

"You then. Clearly you’re on good terms with her." Though Sasuke would admit, he disliked the idea 

"I said we ended on good terms, but there’s still too much history there. My relationship with Temari is going well and, even if she is understanding, I’d rather not push it. Like I said, grief can be dangerous. You would know that wouldn’t you." Silence filled with meaning took up like smoke around them.

"Shes also an adult. I’m sure she can handle it on her own." 

"Ah, I never took you for cruel Uchiha. Aggressive and even careless; clearly vengeful, but never unnecessarily cruel." A pauseas he exhaled some smoke "what a drag, clearly something happened. But I care too much about her not to send someone her way. We all do. Usually, it be Tsunade or another medical professional, even the Hokague. But recently she’s figured out how to play to their feelings, so they don’t worry. But no one can be spared at the moment to even try and you’re technically the only one without a job. You also care about her, don’t you?"

He lifted an inquisitive brow 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Cue him outside her apartment, slowly opening the door. 

He expected sake, he expected tissues. But what he found was worse. Sakura was laying on the floor, just....gazing at the ceiling. A blank look covered her features. Basically, a flesh and blood doll. She had stripped to her spanks and sport bra, the remained of her clothing spread out around her. Similarly her hair formed a halo. She hugged a pillow to her chest. After a moment of staring at her.... she turned to him. Slowly, as if not caring who was there. Her breathing is raspy and unsettling.

"..Sasuke.." The name was barely pronounced, before she tunes to stare up again. Sasuke lightly takes off his cloak and moves few pillows around: under her head,on either sides, creating a nest of sorts. This apparently soothes her as she relaxes into the comfort. To complete the nest, he take his cloak and places it over her, tucking her in.

No thought enters his brain, as he cannot even bring himself to accept what he’s seeing. She is clearly in some sort of trance and speaking to her might bring her to the surface, bring her pain. So Sasuke does what he can. He cocoons her with pillows and blankets, placing an air-conditions so she doesn’t overheat and sits down next to her, gently stroking her forehead till her breathing mellowed down. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

When Sasuke came in Sakura had been aware of him, but not enough to motivate a reaction. She felt him scuffling around and appreciated the cocoon he had created. It wasn’t much later that she realized that the cloak had another effect, how his smell, a musty rain and earth, had been slowly and gently been grounding her.

Apparently it calmed her down enough to relax her muscles and finally rest, because suddenly she stirred to the smell of miso. She sat up gingerly, her hunger motivating her to explore the kitchen. There she found Sasuke, clearly cooking. Looking closely, she couldn’t help but giggle: he had decided to put on the frilly little pink apron Ino had given her for her birthday.

" ah you’re awake "

“Yes, thank you."

"Please take a seat. I made miso" 

As he set down the bowls she appreciated the combination of both seaweed, mushrooms....and tomatoes. 

""Itadakimasu"" she clapped as the avanger raised his single hand in thanks. After a big gulp, she decided to tease him.

"With that apron and this soup, we can make a house wife out of you yet, Sasuke. " 

"don’t forget the cleaning” she stared inquisitively “I deep cleaned the living room the other day when I didn’t have anything to do. You’re still a slob.”

Giggle “and you’re such a perfectionist its infuriating." 

They ate silently, Sakura being much hungrier as she apparently had skipped lunch as well. While drinking the final remains directly from the bowl, the Uchiha spoke up 

"So, I heard what happened."

"I figured you weren’t y just being nice to me. " Sasuke frowned at the statement "who sent you" 

"Shikamura." 

"Ah, he always did know who I needed depending on the situation." 

"That tends to happen when you date someone." Sakura stilled and then relaxed. She attempted to shrug it off 

"What do you want me to say? close circles, similar hobbies, both have to deal with Ino. It was bound to happen." 

"And there’s no feeling there?" 

"what’s with the interrogation? that’s my business."

"Fine, then don’t change the subject, how are you." Sakura looked down at her empty plate in annoyance, HE had pointed out they dated. 

"Not the best, you could tell when you came in. But I’ll get over it." and then in a smaller voice "they weren’t the first patients I lost." 

"So, does it get easier? As a medic." he was clearly referring to how all ninjas went through the evolution of being disgusted with the death, to an unavoidable apathy. Except Naruto (always Naruto).

“The first pair in a long time” the attempt to justify her emotional response was laughable.

The Uchiha didn’t push her, which she appreciated. Instead, he stood up and went to wash the dishes, though stopping momentarily in front of the fridge. To her surprise, he pulled out two dango sticks, which he handed over.

“You shouldn’t have!” Immediately she could feel her face brighten, something which caused the avenger to break out into what could have been a relieved smile.

“Couldn’t help it, I know the power of dango”

“I thought you didn’t like sweets.”

“I don’t. But I remember how Shisui would cheer Itachi up after particularly grueling mission” he turned to clean the plates

Immediately the mood dampens. Too many implications in one sentence. So, the doctor recognized her turn to stifle it. 

“Tell me about him” his back stiffened “when you were younger”. After a moment silence he got up and lead her to the living room, offering a warm jasmine tea he had had on standby. Sakura gave him a small smile, especially at how nervous he looked, fiddling with his thumbs. That hadn’t been a lie yesterday: even with her attempts to move on, she could appreciate how handsome he was. And how cute he was acting.

And Sasuke Uchiha told her. How he'd sooth his mood when Fukagu compared them. Teach him techniques and coddle him. How even amongst the Anbu, it was an open secret that he hated killing, being kind to everything in his path including animals. Guiding him to hunt a boar as humanely as possible How he tied his hair the way their mother did to honor her. And how Itachi would attempt to protect him from the horrors both inside and outside the village.

Sakura eventually drifted of next to him. And if she felt a hand around her shoulder and threading through her hair, she didnt mention it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear each chapter gets longer and longer. I (happily) blame https://www.ilys.com/.
> 
> Anyways, Sakura may have a grudge but the previous chapter was her setting boundaries. Still the Uchiha is frustratingly pretty. Also, in case you hadnt noticed, I love Shikamaru, with both Temari and Sakura. I just wish they had interacted more during the series, but life goes on and thats why this website exists.
> 
> Also, Sakura is going through whats called dissociation. In case you recognize the some of the symptoms please get help. My sister the other day told me about having it (described the symptoms, not by name) and described how great it was to not have to deal with her relationship problems. Sh described it as going on automatic. Just so you guys know, its a SERIOUS RED FLAG.


	7. A home to share

With the previous conversation forgotten, a routine of sorts sprouted in the tiny apartment. Sakura still went to work early and came back late. Sasuke sill spent most of his time with Anbu, both on the current recognizance and updating and information on other parts of the world, as well as training with Naruto. But at the end of the day, they would take turns cooking, or at least tea if one of them was held up. 

Contrary to the readers belief, intimacy didn’t sprout after that first conversation. Sakura was still very much wary of the Uchiha and he did not dare move forward unless prompted, but the friendship he had desired was clearly there, and after taking a nose dive the other day, the relationship could only go up.

The domesticity of it all did affect him though. The last time he had had such a stable life style was before the massacre. Even team 7, with all its promise, wasn’t a stable representation of a life. Orchomenus was a hectic blur of jutsus, experiments, and occasional missions within its own right, but never staying in a hideout for too long. 

Taka was a vengeful seed that moved him, and team Eby was more of the same. Even during his redemption journey, in the smallest villages that needed the biggest help, he did not find the current level of calm. 

In contrast, nothing was stable while living with Naruto.

And in a blink of an eye, it was the week of the Uchiha massacre. The last time he had been here for it was two years ago; but due to him having a morphine drip and a cell, there wasn’t much he could do. During his travels he made a point of going to the shrine and spend his day reminiscing of his family, life, and Itcahi. Before his defection he’d have spent the day in an angry rage, destroying everything in his sight in the name of getting stronger; even his sensei had avoided him. Yet that anger and fear wasn’t there anymore: he could not, would not, spend such a holy day in destruction. His life had had enough of it.

So, he surmised that the best way to go about it was too open his home and clean it. If only to preserve his legacy from further decay. There had to be some cathartic feeling gain from deep cleaning (something he’d had to beat into Naruto while living together)

And so, it was that on the anniversary during a hot summer’s day that Uchiha a woke around 9 to a bento box waiting for him on the kitchen counter. As he moved closer, still groggy from sleep, he noticed the caricatures cherry blossoms on it with a folded paper, on it was a single drawing of an Uchiha fan. 

Overwhelmed by the simple sentiment, he marched into the in front of the compound and unsealed its doors. The air was musty and filled his heart with dread: even after almost a decade having past, Sasuke swore he could still smell small traces of blood on the tatami mats. 

As he worked, he took the liberty of taking his time and exploring any small trinkets that hadn’t been moved since his transfer to the orphan quarters. His mother’s favorite vase near the window, his father’s ceremonial sandals, tucked away in a cupped, itachis...there was nothing he could find. Sadly, he recalled getting rid of any trace of f his older brother the first week, setting it a blaze in the courtyard as if with a ceremonial Katon. In an instant, preciouses’ memorabilia had been lost. Whatever had remined, having been stored away with their parent’s things, had probably been pillaged those first few days after pain destroyed most of the city, or by Anbu with sticky fingers who did not care of the dead that had laid at their feet. Maybe his toy dino could be found somewhere if he looked, but he doubted it. 

Around high noon, Sasuke sat in his mother’s garden and ate Sakuras rice balls. The first one mad him gag; It had been clear that Naruto hadn’t been lying about her "motivational cooking." According to the knuckle head, she could prepare a decent dish in the kitchen, but anything meant to snack on during training or outside the immediate house was strictly on a nutritious basis, with strange ingredients such as o pickled liver and spotted algae that was commonly used in in things equivalent to a witch’s brew. But on he pressed. Yes, he could have easily thrown them away, pretended to have eaten them and made sure to stop by a food stand on the way home, but that didn’t feel right with him. Sakura had, after all, gotten up early to make these without any prompt. At least most had tomatoes to dissuade the taste a bit. He made sure to leave the box clean.

Ironically enough, it did work - it was Sakura after all- and with new vigor he went on to wash and hang whatever clouting he could find in the garden, swept the terrace, fixed the shingles, and even found the energy to wash some old sheets his mother had saved. As they swayed with the wind, Sasuke took in his work and sat outside on the terrace, enjoying the cooling summer evening. This was peace.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sakura knew the date was upon them when Sasukes answers started becoming shorter. A casual mhh, or an ah as any prompt, as if his grief transcended any thought, and forced him to keep his mentality in a single mono syllable response.

So, knowing the hardship that would befall him on that day, she made sure to get up extra early to supply him with her energy rice balls. Choujin had been helping her: after some complaints about the chewy texture and inedible contents, Sakura made enough progress to be proud and was convinced that Sasuke would love e them, especially with the tomatoes.

Cha! She was almost giddy. Which would have been awful, considering the meaning behind the date.

The day as average as possible and quickly made a point to finish any impeding reports as to not have a reason to stay later than necessary.

Even so, it was well past 8 by the time she got home and to an empty apartment. Dr. Haruno could have waited for him, for sure it was a very personal movement, but her better nature motivate her to turn around as soon as she noticed his smising sandals, and head on out. A stopping for Mappo tofu and miso soup, she first checked the cemetery. Finding the graves empty but for a few flowers, she headed for the compound.

Upon entering, Sakura was graced with an empty, albeit spotless, house. Taking of her shoes at the entrance, she tiptoed around. The cleaned space told her that he was here, but her intuition prompted her into silence. Then, the doctor went outside.

She gazed on a simple sight. Neatly set over there in the middle of the wooded terrace, was Sasuke. Laying face up as if deep in thought, but with a breathing that suggested deep slumber. His clothes was dirty and there was a small smudge on one of his cheeks. The image of house cat making the most of the summer night came to mind.

Sakura smiled.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

A gentle hand caressed his head. Sasuke felt as his mother played with his hair, too long for his father to approved, with his head on her lap. 

His senses slowly started picking up. 

The hand on his forehead, her sweet humming, a tune unrecognizable but which soothed him so. Inhaling deeply, Sasuke smelled citric associated with antiseptic. That wasn’t right, his mother usually preferred eucalyptus, equally refreshing, but with a smoky touch; scrunching up his nose he could at least distinguish a faint miso scent in the distance. 

That must be why shed come: his father was would be arriving soon and tell him off for resting before lunch, or was its dinner? No matter. Slowly, Sasuke opened his eyes a fraction, and gazed at the smile above him.  
It was night outside, so dinner. yet the smile itself was too bright. Taking a moment, he registered that too many stars filtered through the hair. Somehow two particularly shiny ones sparkled in the center of her face, so strange. This furthered the thought that something was wrong

"Had a good nap Sasuke-kun?"

The voice was also off, but he was in no mood to question the soothing hand. He grunted affirmation and made to place his hands to rub his face, shaking the sleep from them, but only one managed to touch his face.

He shot up.

CLACK

"Owwwww" Both Sasuke and Sakura held their injured heads, the crash having pushed Sakura against the wall and him back down on her lap.

"why’d you do that?"

Sasuke stared at Sakura as she rubbed her injured temple, a small pout on her lips. The bewildered man said nothing, opting to slowly slide off to sit next to her; the confusion of sleep still leaking out.

" Um... you ok?" puzzled, she reverted to her rambling to fill the awkward silence" I knew this was an important day for you, but I got worried, you know? and was scared that being here might have been too much. I mean I first checked the cemetery, but when you were nowhere to be found, I assumed, it be here?" her hands started pulling at them hem of her Kiapo. "and you looked so peaceful, I didn’t want to wake you, not until you were ready. Umm Sasuke.." he tilted his head, edging her to continue..... "I brought dinner? we should heat it up and eat..." 

"Ah" Sasuke got up and stepped inside, leading Sakura to the kitchen. There he set a table and heated up the food in silence as Sakura sat herself at the at the family table. 

They ate. Not a word was spoken as they enjoyed the food. Finally, when it was over the Uchiha spoke up.

"Thank you for the food.”

Sakura looked up "it was no problem, Old lady Tsuyu makes the best late dinner take out, I usually go to her when I’m too lazy to cook."

"No. I mean for lunch."

"Ah, it was no problem Sasuke.... I knew you’d have a difficult day. Did they taste good?"

Peering at those emerald eyes, it was easy to lie (though he despised the action itself) "they were quite tasty, thank you for adding the tomatoes."

Sakura preened under the praise.

"We should wash up. It’s pretty late and I’m sure you’re still tired. You spent the day cleaning right?"

"I’m still not done, I’d like to deweed the garden tomorrow." 

"then let’s head home then." She started gathering the dishes.

Home. It was weird being in his old house and referee to the foreign place as such. The fact that he currently shared that home with Sakura wasn’t lost to him either.

"Sakura...." she turned around "I think I might remain here. " she shot him a confused look 

"to sleep I mean. I’m not ready for the day to be over and...."

"Sure Sasuke," she smiled "would you rather I leave? or keep you company?"

"Stay. Please."

"Ok!" Sakura clapped and stood up, trying to break the thick feeling of the moment "well I trust you have everything in the best of conditions, but I’ll need your help to set everything up. Ill clean the dishes, you prepare the beds."

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

A moment later, Sakura stepped out of the kitchen, drying her hand on her sides.

"So Sasuke, were will I be sleeping?"

Silence.

"Sasuke?"

Looking around, she found him on a half made bed in what appeared to be the main bedroom, probably his parents. Surprisingly he had placed two bed rolls next to each other and had probably passed out while unfurling the second.

Even with inner keeping her emotions in check, her heart fluttered at his vulnerable state. Not only was he calm enough around her to sleep, something that had concerned her when he’d shot up outside, but he had requested her presence, insinuating that she brought him some e level of peace. 

At least the man had enough forethought to change out of the days clothing and into some spare shirts and ninja pants. She picked him up and settled him in comfortably. Next to her bed roll she found similar wears and changed into them in the adjoining bathroom. Trying not to think about how she was currently sleeping in the old matriarch’s room, wearing clothes that had the Uchiha crest embroidered on the back, Sakura tucked herself into bed and tried to settle into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the mirroring with the previous chapter was on purpose, I dont lack that much creativity.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the fluff. It'll be the last for a while. :)


	8. As day and night

Sasuke was a light sleeper. As a shinobi that was a given. But being in the village had clearly put him at ease, meaning that something had to explicitly make itself known for him to wake. As he blinked the sleep out of his eyes and his senses sharpened, he began to scan the areas to determine what was making that noise. 

Searching through his memories he remembered he was making the bed before passing out, explaining why he was neither camping or in the comfy bed in Sakuras apartment. Sasuke turned his head towards what sounded like a whimper. Sakura was lying on the futon with a thick sheen of sweat glistening over her skin, the silver of moonlight coming through the window made it seem as if she was glowing. Her body was contorted at an angle, with an occasional thrash from her legs, if he tried, they seemed like fighting moves.

Concluding that must be having a nightmare, but, knowing the danger of waking a distressed shinobi, he kneeled over her and attempted the next best thing. Activating his sharingan, and Sasuke gazed at her and attempted to place her in a calming genjutus. 

Sakura opened her eyes.

BOOM

One moment he was in his parents’ old room, the next he was crouched over in the garden nursing what felt like a broken jaw. Blood poured out of his mouth and splinters were digging into his back. Looking up he saw Sakura step over the hole she had punched him through.

"What the fuck was that” poison dripped from her tongue, still glistening sweat but with an added chakra coating her form.

"Yw hide mu hruw a wall " (You hit me through a wall!)

Before he could react, his old teammate jumped forward and placed healing chakra on his jaw, decreasing the swelling but not the pain.

"You’re the freak staring at me with your fuckign Dōjutsu shit in the middle of the night!" taking her hand away as if to emphasize displeasure "I FELT your chakra fluctuation. You were trying to cast a genjutsu"

Sasuke stretched his jaw, testing it out and whipping the blood from his nose. His eyes slightly glistening from the pain. 

"I was TRYING To help! why do I even try with you? You were thrashing around like a mad woman!"

"Bullshit." Sakura turned around, still tense and walked back inset "Screw it, well talk about this tomorrow.!"

"Sakura wait. What was the dream about." still with her back to him she walked around, gathering wooden collaterals of the destroyed wall, an attempt to tidy up the room. 

"Sakura:what.was.it." he punctured each word with a step until he was a hair-with away. He restrained his desire to reach out and grab her, not wanting to make the matter worse. This oddly felt like a dejavu with her.

He could have dropped it; A nightmare was normal. But Sasuke could count on two hand the number of times shed been afraid, most of them remanences from their shared childhood. It unsettled him.

Finally, Sakura looked up. her eyes cold and void any emotion.

"You." color drained from his face.

"You. that day at the bridge. That day after you killed Danzo and had collectively lost your shit" She walked around him and grabbed her folded clothing. "let me just forget it."

"Stop, please” he held her shoulder and twirled. In a fit of frustration, she let out grunt, tearing the fabric to pieces. With a push, all hell had broken loose.

"It was the moment when you had me by the neck, you were laughing. Laughing like the end of the world. For years I saw you empty of any emotions, but that laugh.... it was filled with mirth and hate. " She opened her arms, referencing herself "I could face a hundred Kaguya nightmares. A thousand Hakus, a million Akatsuki puppets. But you, it’s your face blazing I see at the bottom of my conciseness. Your laugh I hear after death and your hand I feel around my neck whenever I doubt myself!” he stood there shaking , not having moved during her speech. "for fuck sake Sasuke, ANSWER ME!" 

Sakura lifted him by his shirt looking straight into his face for the first time all night and inhaled deeply. Sasuke Uchiha. The last of his surname, war hero, avenger. Had tears falling off his cheeks. His face contorted in sorrow. As soon as he realize what she was staring at, he pressed his face against his sleeve. Sakura dropped him, where he crumpled to the floor like a stack of papers.

Guilt riddled the pink haired kunoichi’s hadn’t meant to be so rough. He had pressed her, but she should have had a handle on her emotions, known when to reel it in. She bent down to hug him. Shameful for a medic to make an injured man suffer. Even if the wound was emotional.

Second. Hours. They stayed there, with Sasuke trembling against his sleeve, did hiding his face, while Sakura stared at the ground. Eventually they both continued the silence kneeling down, exhaustion settling in, but fearing the delicacy of the moment.

Against every fiber of the restraint, she had developed over the last few years, Sakura cradled the crying man and held him. Eventually, this was enough from him to let go and a startling sob shook his frame. 

The sun entered through the hole from the garden and the birds started singing. Sasukes breathing evened out, but a with a raspyness that suggested that he was still awake.

"Sasuke......." a small shudder showed that he had heard her “I have to go to work" like a child he hugged her tighter, surprisingly strong for a man with one arm. 

"Sasuke I’m sorry you I screamed at you. You were just trying to help. I’m sorry for doubting you." 

Silence 

" I know you’re trying; I can see that. You’re trying so much."

silence. 

"But trying can’t erase the past. You know this. That’s why you went on that redemption journey, right?" a small vibration against her torso "what?" 

"I’m sorry. " I’m sorry for everything. out of everything that happened I’m sorry I never made an effort. But those sorries remained unsaid. Because only Sakura could ever read the space between the words.

"thank you." 

Sakura got up and used all her willpower not to turn around as Sasuke stayed there kneeling. Shed have to put him aside for the rest of the day.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sasukes chest was hurting. Well, his entire face was, but this was different. He had learned two very different things.

When he heard Sakura fears, that her nightmares were comprised of him, the realization of the extent of his damaged had hit her. Yes shed mentioned it before, how betrayed she felt. But it was one thing to detest an action, another was for it to haunt you; that in the world of shinobis, that he could be pin pointed as her biggest fear was excruciating. 

Sasuke Uchiha also realized that he loved her. Just being near her brought him a level of calm and excitement. Few knew him better. Two to be exact.

The fact that she was such a big part of his happiness and he was such a symbol of pain for her was a ruthless wake up.

There were few times in his life that he had he sought out help. When he was younger he’d sought out Itachi. Later years had involved Orochimaru. After that, the closest he had come for guidance had been Naruto, one of the few positive influences in his life. 

Now he sought out the last person he ever thought he’d look for. If this problem was his own, he would grit his teeth and bare through, but Sakura was too preciouses and his ability to both understand AND return her feelings was something he clearly lacked. So, Sasuke strolled into the last store he’d entered before leaving his village, all those years ago, as a last goodbye to his family.

"Sasuke! what are you doing here?! the stores not even open yet, give me a bit, 20 minutes or so. " He waited patiently as she went out back for a few supplies and came back with an armful of daffodils. 

"so, tell me”, Ino mused as she started wrapping them up "What is the great Sasuke Uchiha doing in my store at ass o clock in the morning" Her air of indifference unsettled him. Her recognition inside the corps was no laughing matter and it terrified him what she could uncover from this conversation. 

As most knew, he was a very private person. And as most people knew, Ino Y. was not. 

In fact, she specialized in people with secrets.

"Ah. I’m sorry, I can come back later."

" No need, no need." she waved him closer to the counter.

"Mornings here are boring and its nice to hang out. so, tell me: what’s wrong. " he shuffled in place. Not wanting to be rude he decided on the truth

"Actually Ino, I’m sorry but I wanted to talk to Sai." She paused in her flower arrangement, blue daggers pierced into his face, searching. If he didn’t have the sharingan, he was sure shed be reading his mind. 

"May I ask why you want my boyfriend? I dont care that you’re redeemed but you better not get into a fight with him over a stupid comment"" she waved a pair of pliers to prove her point. Sasuke shuddered, hurt by these implications. His replacement had a more stable place in the village than he had.

" No….I... wanted advice." Ino stared at him, still suspicious, but shrugging it off as she started wrapping the flowers.

"Fine, don’t tell me. So secretive. " She turned around and scribbled something on a small parchment. 

"He’s out “training”, one of those secretive Anbu missions dubbed at as such to make me feel better, if you know what I mean.” Ino rolled her eyes “He should be back tomorrow though. SO, make sure to meet him at training ground 7, near the river. At high noon. He likes to go there after checking in with the hokague and me to relive any post mission stress and paint. Don’t let him know I told you or hell be pissed.”

"Isn’t there a better time?"

"No. I don’t know if you know this Uchiha, but Sai doesn’t really like you. Most of us grew up together but he’s only seen your nasty side. This ambush is the only way." She handed him the daffodil arrangement.

"Make sure Sakura doesn’t leave them in direct sunlight and they get enough water." She handed him a nutrient plant " Honestly, shes never home enough to properly care for them but she dose love these, so please help!" 

And just like that, Sasuke was pushed out of the store. Baffled by the exchange, he wandered over to his shared apartment and followed Inos instructions, setting them down on the kitchen counter

The avenger had to admit, they did liven up the room. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
The rest of the day had been uneventful. Having Yamato repair the broken wall and enjoying tea with the jounin. They had gotten closer and even though they’d never be best of friends, a tea in the garden was always welcomed. Being both traumatized by a certain snake sannin also helped.

That night he came home to a message from Sakura, thanking him for the flowers and explaining that her shift would extend till morning. He realized Inos trick, and turned red. 

After a light meal, Sasuke went to bed.  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
On the dot, the Uchiha found himself behind the ex-root. He neither tensed nor flinched when he unmasked his chakra but stopped his pencil.

"Ah, traitor.”

Sasuke sat down and gazed at the water. The silence stretched until eventually the scratching of a pencil returned and the evening flowed. eventually he spoke up

"I need your help." scratch scratch.

"You don’t like me. I don like you. but you’re the only one I can ask." scratch

"how did you tell Ino you loved her."

stop.

"Traitor finally got the balls to confess. Naruto will be thrilled. I feel bad for Hinata though. It was a beautiful wedding." Sasuke whirled and stared daggers, the fake smile splattered on the pasty face.

"I will drown you." 

"Ah, you can try. I’m a very good swimmer."

"Kunai then."

"Why are you ashamed of your love?"

A pause

"It’s not Naruto."

"Kiba then, he is very similar to Naruto." Sasuke was about to Chidori the man back underground when he spoke up and lifted both hands.

"It’s a joke. I heard men make homosexual jokes between they’re friends to hide their feelings for each other."

"never do the again.”

"oh? Are we not friends then? A friend would clearly ask for advice and the other would offer it up, but not a stranger. A stranger would ignore a random person request and tell his true friends what the stranger had asked." that infuriating smile stayed and he was forced to sit back down. Inos manipulative a tactics had rubbed off.

"fine, we are" he had to basically spit the word "friends"

"so, tell me friend, what does this person act like. Are they like beautiful?" assuming that beautiful was Ino, he mused out loud

"yes and no. I’m not here because they’re similar. Its because we are. It’s just, you were lost, lost for so long under Danzo. And team 7 found you, gave you a space and all. But it was Ino who showed you a light" Sai nodded, urging him on

“and I know that. I was left in the dark so long, suffering after my family after Danzo and the village. Yet, even if that’s not something I can get rid of, they still see me as me. They see my faults and even with these cursed eyes and all my hard work, I only feel safe around her, something I haven’t felt in years. It’s not that she beautiful, because hell she is. Even covered in sweat and grime, antiseptics or medical uniform, they make me want to get on my knees and pray. But its more than that, they make me want to live a life. No great wars, no secret enemies, back to a moment were mundane was beautiful, back to when I couldn’t appreciate it. She makes it seem like every moment is …. Worth it.”

The summer air stretched and they both enjoyed the rustling of the leaves combined with the babbling brook at their feet.

"ah Sasuke, you’re making me blush. I’m sure Sakura would love it if you told her that, though without the sweaty comments, girls don’t like that description."

Sasuke stared "how ..when.. I didnt say it was Sakura."

"Sasuke," Sai turned serious, removing any attempt at pretence " I’m socially inept, but not stupid. I can see it, could see it a mile away. Ino saw it when Sakura managed stop you from killing those sound nin. And every Anbu whoever guarded you while in prison knew. You talked in your sleep."

"what?!"

"mostly Uchiha stuff. Kaguya, a LOT OF ITACHI. Way more Naruto than Hinata should ever know and...Sakura. You say her name with the softest tone. Even through your restraints, I would see a smile."

Sasuke stared out into the wanted That long? No, longer? When he saw her during the war? when he heard of her defeat of Sasori and concerned had bloomed? The first time he’d seen her in over two years? Back to when they were genin? The leaves twirled around him, unsure of the truth but certain of the present.

“Ill help you Sasuke. Maybe not with advice, you go to beautiful for that, but sorting out your emotions.” Sasuke exhaled in gratitude, glad the ex-root had caught on to his dilemma so quickly.

"May I ask something back? as a friend?" Sai broke him out of the haze, but the epiphany had begun to settle. A love stretching through time. An accumulation of moments.

"hm." he confirmed

"Truth I’ve wanted to ask you this since the first time." he smiled blankly at him "why the terrible outfit. Was Orochimaru dressing you as a sexy boy or was that belt intentional."

He was definitely going to end up Chidoring Sai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW to clear it up, Sasuke viisted Inos shop before leaving to leave flowers on his families grave, thats all.


	9. A good day

A strong hand held her hip, panting breath was heard from the darkness. A taught sinewy body grinded into her, hitting a spot which caused a mewl to escape her lips. She arched her back and tore her nails down down down, certainly leaving some kind of mark. The heat disoriented her and the pressure between her legs kept thrusting, back and forth. Pillows and blankets muddled around her as a silver of moonlight illuminated the room. One particular harsh thrust caused a gasp, pressing herself against the heat above her. Opening glossy eyes, she looked up into a bicolored stare. The musty scent of the room, the dripping sweat. 

"Sakura." A moan.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.

Sakura Haruno stared disoriented into her ceiling. 

It wasn’t her first sex dream, much less with him. To say this one was pretty tame was an understatement, but it was the first one since he’d moved in. The heat between her thigh’s throbbed and the red on her face swelled as she recalled that the very man was situated only few meters away. 

In an effort to cool down, Sakura quickly stepped into the bathroom between both rooms and stripped from her fuzzy pjs (a gift from Hinata). Not bothering with waiting for it to heat up, she stepped under the shower to enjoy forced wakeup and to ruminated on her current situation.

It could be said that she had learned more about Sasuke in the last few weeks than in their entire genin time, but shed been so engrossed with him back then, that the new knowledge was more on an intimacy level. The daffodils themselves at least showed he cared. 

Her fingers massaged her scalp, and she released a defeated sigh. Seriously, Sakrua should be saving this energy for her patients. The steamy bathroom left her relaxed and disoriented. 

When reaching for a towel, she came up empty handed.

Shit. Yesterday had been laundry day.

Naked and dripping wet, she considered her options :

1\. She could just put on her pjs, but the bottoms were slightly soaked through and it felt dirty (working at a hospital, her hygiene had to be top notch).  
2\. Ninja reflexes were always an option, a shushing, but that would require a swift influx of chakra, and even though her control was perfect, he’d detect it and come wondering what was wrong. Anyways, it felt like a waste.  
3\. Next, a good old fashion teenage dash. In her own apartment. She didn’t like the idea of being a flasher though. 

Finally, logic caught up and she opened the door a creak

“Hello?” Silence. A dash it was. 

Right before bursting through, a slight cough was heard from her kitchen.

“Sasuke?”

“hm?”

“Could you get me a towel? They’re in a basket in my room. I hadn’t gotten around to folding them yet.”

“Hm.” His footsteps were so light they could be considered that of a child. When they returned Sakura pocked her head out, making sure to shield her body behind the door. Looking up, she noted a slight flush on his features as he pointedly looking at the door, with an outstretched arm to hand over the towel and a rigid posture. Cute.

Maybe it was due to her dream, or maybe that she was running late, but Sakura didn’t bother closing the door all the way as she slowly dried off and wrapped her towel around her- an attempt to give him a peep. A pronounced splutter told her Sasuke had seen SOMETHING . Satisfied, she pushed past him into her room.

Getting dressed quickly, Sakura speed out of her room to find a stoic Sasuke standing in the middle of the room, looking out the window, holding a tea cup to his lips. He seemed paralyzed, still avoiding any eye contact and with the faint pink spread more pronounced than before. "um.. I made you coffee" Sasuke motioned his hand towards the kitchen.

“Thanks, I’ll take it to go!” Sakura quickly prepared her coffee in a tumblr. Turning around, the Uchiha was still standing in the middle of the room looking like a lost child.

An idea popped into her head. Before courage could disappear, Sakura marched up, grabbed his face and planted a quick peck on his cheek.

“Bye Sasuke-kun, have a nice day!”

And marched out without a look back.  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

It kept her smiling for the rest of the day. Even with a 12 hour shift in front of her, Sakura had decided that the day as a success, having both avoided embarrassment and shifted the power dynamic. Even when younger, it was known that flustering an Uchiha was the equivalent of striking gold and scoring a home run in the same hour, notoriously composed as they were.

She’d always been vain. Combing her hair for hours before heading out, dieting to the very limits of health for a slimmer look. As a medical professional, she understood this was just her desire for approval, which now translated into a startling medical and ninja career. For her, control, especially one hard earned, meant everything. 

So Sakuras cheeriness stuck. Even when gloving her hand to probe a squeamish shinobis backside for testicular cancer, she smiled. Or as a Chisaki bumped into her, spilling coffee over herself and notes. Or as she wrestled a retired jounin to vaccinate him with one arm while she plunged the needle with the other. It was tested when a sick child puked on her shoes, but she quickly got over it.

CHA! Her mood could not be beaten

“The hokague wishes to see you”

Fuck.

Ok it wasn’t that bad. Sakura adored her sensai. They’d grown closer since he took on the hat, with monthly reports with tea and sweets. There was always a full platter of dango waiting just for her.

But being it around one week early, an impromptu summons from the hokague could only mean trouble. For either her or the village.

“Yo! How is my favorite student on this fine morning? Would she be willing to have breakfast with me?”

“Kakashi, its way past noon. Its way past..” Sakura checked her watch and blanched “…4:20.” Shed skipped lunch.

“Well, what do you know, I just had two very thoughtful citizens bring me bento boxes.”

Sakura gave a prolonged sigh. Occasionally vendors would swing by to gift the hokague anything and everything, an attempt to get in his good graces. Due to the fear of poisoning, food was rarely accepted, except from these lifelong trusted vendors who’d know of his obsession with eggplant. 

“One of your spies squealed didn’t they” It was an open secret in the hospital that an overworked Sakura was to be reported to administration, and therefore Kakashi, as soon as possible. Never mind that he had access to ACTUAL SPIES, nurses had a better grasp on what happened around them than most chunin.

“A little birdie told me you haven’t stopped.”

Sakura opened her box and started digging in. The chatted about the weather, about Narutos puppy kicked eyes whenever he or Hinata had a mission. The student had long given up on catching their sensai maskless and resigned herself to eat seated sideways to allow him to enjoy his meal, her face turned towards the right hand corner of the room and only chancing a turn whenever he was speaking.

“So pray tell” the medic chomped on a savory spring roll “how is it living with the brat?”

“Ah sensai, always so kind.”

“I care about all of you, but you’re my favorite and he is a brat. Ive only seen him four times since his arrival, most being mission related.”

“yea, what IS the super-secret mission anyways? Gotta be important to keep him around for so long.”

Kakashi scowled. He could bend the rules, it was his right. But a small part of his childhood strictness kept him from spilling anything.

“Mah, Sakura. You may be my favorite but even I have a limit.” 

“You can at least let me guess, right? To pass the time.”

“Go ahead. You’ll never get it. Its super-secret. Need to know level”

Sakura looked keenly out the window. “I bet it’s close to home, being that you asked him to come over”  
…  
“Its not urgent, so it must require multiple departments. Sai, Ino and Shikamaru definitely know.”  
….  
“But urgent enough to require Sasuke's direct intel and coordination then.”  
..  
“You’re planning something. Something inside the land of fire, something that requires this much time, but big enough that it could impact our allies. Something that only HE could help with, yet could cause a massive fuck up politically if done wrong.”

“Language”

Sakura scowled, “Wait dose he even have a mission? Are you just fucking with me? Is he on some kind of forced vacation? ” The medic turned to look at her senior. He was fully masked but seemed to have empty his plate in those precious seconds. Hopefully he had at least tried to savor it.

“No, no, he does. Though I imagine living with you must feel like a vacation. Especially after living alone for so long.” Kakashi gave his signature masked grin “Even with Sakura-chans cooking”

Sakura felt her face heat up and decided the best course was to dive head first into the remainder of her meal.

“Id seriously love to tell you Sakura, but for now we're keeping it hush hush. A need to know basis. Either way, we may eventually need your help, so enjoy your time not knowing.” He straightened up “Now, unless you want me to get told off, head on back or Shikamaru will complain I’m funneling my paperwork off again.”

As if on cue, the Nara himself came in.

“Ah Sakura. Everything ok? You’re not supposed to come in until next week.”

“Tis fine, Old sensai wanted to catch up”

“I’m in my 30s! I’m feared through nations! I can do one handed vertical pushups…” 

“Careful, you sound like Gai. Might even start sprouting about youth and such.” Should I get you a green speedo next? Im sure they come with masks”

The hokague slumped against his seat, eyeing the paperwork his assistant was carrying. “Ill walk my cute student out. If I’m to be considered old, it’s my duty to continue passing on wisdom till the last second.”

“No, no. I’m sure you’re WAY to busy for that grandpa. Shika can walk me out ” she turned to him smiling “Cant you?”

“Ah. What a drag, fine. If only to make sure our esteemed leader doesn’t use you to run off.” 

With that they both strode out.

“I actually wanted to thank you for sending Sasuke over a couple weeks back.”

“I don’t know what youre talking about.” Sakura gave him a look “Fine, I sent the Uchiha over. I thought he could keep a secret for his own benefit.”

She chuckled,“ I don’t think he understood it that way, it just slipped. He may be better than Sai reading emotions and subtext, but barely. At least the latter tries reading to make up for it. Still, it was kind of you.”

Once outside they both headed over to a picnic table under some trees. It was technically “their” spot during the months. Countless barely conceived picnics dates took place here. Shikamaru lit up his cigarette.

“The difference between them is one of history. Sai never had emotions so it’s easier to fill in the gap. Meanwhile, your Uchiha did have them, but had them morphed into something else to cope, leading into stunted development.”

“My Uchiha?”

“He is your teammate.”

“Pshh that was ages ago.”

“Your roommate.”

“It’s temporary.”

He took a deep inhale and peered at her through hooded eyes.

“The keeper of your heart then” a searing prickle of embarrassment and fury lit her hairs on end. “What. You’re surprised? We both know that’s truer now than it ever was.”

“That’s cruel”

“Ah, I am a cruel man.”

“Jealous? I thought we were on good terms.”

“We are. Doesn’t mean I don’t remember the resentment while we dated. You’d stare at your team picture longingly. You can say it was nostalgia all you want, but it was always him you looked at.”

Even on a bright summer evening, a cold settled between them.

“I may have longed for someone out of reach, but at least I didn’t seek them out. Or did you forget how you’d always be the first to offer yourself for any Suna mission, no matter how troublesome.” Spitting out the last word, it was Shikamaru's turn to bristle, face turning scarlet “You may act all cold and aloof, but you’re a bleeding romantic at heart. ”

“Tsh, troublesome.”

“You brought it up. Why poke at a moot point? We were both starving for other people and we kept ourselves alive feeding off each other.”

He flashed her with a stare “Is that all we were? There to feed of each other?”

A million butterfly kisses and sunshine fields of memories ran though her. Soft touches and reassurance. A constant sweet smile and cigarette smoke. Sakura deflated.

“No. It was much more than that. I’m sorry Shikamaru I shouldn’t have said it like that. The truth is I greatly enjoyed our time together, even if were looking out for others.”

The Nara took a few seconds to puff away, letting the birdsongs fill the air to ease the tenseness..

“I started it. I was pushing you, it was unfair.”

“Pushing me? For what?”

“I wanted to test out how far you two had gotten. Don’t sneer at me, I genuinely want you two together, no matter our past.”

“Ugh you're worse than Ino. Scratch that, no ones worse than Ino, but still. It's not going to happen. Let me settle into the mundane life of being a ninja.”

“Ch, you’re being dramatic, there’s clearly something going on.””

“Oh, tell me great decider, pray tell me what the fuck makes you think that.”

“Its classified” Sakura made to get up “I’m serious! We’re working together on stuff but he always seems to bring you up. Small stuff like: how’d you do something, if you’d agree, mentions stuff you’ve done in the past, etc.”

“That etc. doesn’t give me great confidence”

“Then tell me this. Isn’t it weird that someone working on a black ops project manages to leave before 10 pm any night at all?” she stayed silent “Shit I stay most nights at least till 11 finishing stuff up, and I’m lazy. Sasuke? He leaves every day around 9, his excuse being that you’re waiting for dinner.”

Sakura contemplated this. Inside inner reeled up a storm of admonishment about false hope and pain. “Maybe you’ve rubbed off on him?”

“Ha. Ha.” He looked at his watch “Look I’m going to be blunt. Usually, I try to ease people into stuff but you know neither of us have time to walk around the bullshit. Something could happen. He dose like you. But as you said, he's emotionally stunted and doesn’t know how to move forward. I know you’re tired of making an effort but I promise, this one has future .”

Before she could even start to rebuff him, Shikamaru turned off his cigarette against the table, flicked it and walk back towards the building.

“Say hi to Temari for me!” It was childish attempt to get a last word in. He waved a there without turning back and headed inside.

It was official. Sakura Haruno's mood had been ruined.


	10. What.When.How.

Sasuke was still reeling from the morning events. In the process of helping her out, he’d gotten an eyeful of Sakuras curves and could not, for the life of him, keep the image out of his mind. Every time he found some distraction; cleaning, reading, cooking; it was like the most inconspicuous element would remind him of her, and therefore, the event, sending him back down spiraling.

Not like there was much attempt. Sakura may have given her back while putting on the towel but she probably hadn’t counted on the mirror reflected everything. Curve of the spine, the sensual texture of her skin, the way her wet hair clung to the nape of her neck. Even without the sharingan, the way the droplets slid down her front would clearly be an image he would recall in his most private moments.

Fortunately, he had taken the day off. A week away from the raid, there wasn’t much point to continue nitpicking the strategy apart and questioning scenarios so late in the game. The plan had been sent out to the undercover operatives who were already on a caravan heading towards the mysterious canyon. As per agreement, Sasuke would be part of the group sent to the raid, which would mean his stay in Konoha was coming to an end. 

As was his time with Sakura.

It hurt. The idea of leaving her behind again had sat heavily on his chest. So much so that he had confided in Sai on his evening conversation, something that had become much more frequent than expected. Sai would sketch during their conversation while Sasuke would sharpen his kunai’s.

\---Flashback ----

“It feels wrong. Every time I leave, even with the best of intentions, our connection suffers.”

“I agree. I have only been there for one yet seen the fallout of the others. Any progress you have made may be lost”

“But I have to join the raid, we`ve been preparing for weeks! We finally have an idea of the springs power. I can’t sit back, especially if Orochimarus labs involved.”

“Then go.”

“But Sakura”

“I am also leaving Ino behind. You’re not the only one with a deep connection. But as soon as the missions over, I will see her back at the village. Such is the life of a shinobi”

Sasuke stared at the tree line where an eagle had taken off, presumably from a nest. It looked young, probably having hatched this season “You know I can’t come back. Not permanently. Two years isn’t nearly enough time to make up for what I’ve done out there. All the pain.”

“Ah then the solutions simple”

“Nothing’s ever simple. Especially with love”

“Sasuke” It was strange hearing the stoic man use his name, those instances far in-between, usually followed by some aggressive truth, “Love has been difficult for you. But that does not mean it is so. You have to be upfront about it. You want her, that’s it.”

“Then what’s you’re solution”

“Take her with you. She’s offered twice before, didn’t she?”

“No.” There was no pause.

“Why.”

“She’s needed here.”

“And out there. You know Sakura would go out of her way to save every child. Here she’s done more than enough, several times over if you ask me.”

“She’s safe here”

Sai actually chuckled at this, “Don’t let her hear you say THAT. Sakura has a deep complex about being protected. No, that argument is extremely week.”

“She wouldn’t come with me.” There. That fear was bubbling up again, a rejection at its basest level.

“She might. She may even spit in your face. But it depends how you say it and the effort behind the gesture. Team 7 taught me that.” Sai then showed him what he’d been drawing. It was a detail sketch of Ino behind the flower shop counter, apparently perusing a magazine, flowers decorated her surroundings while looking utterly mundane and at peace, “Beautiful also taught me the happiness is gained from trying.”

And so, Sasukes nerves lit with determination. He would ask Sakura too to accompany him.

\---End of flashback ----

Every step of the way would be terrifying and complex. Deciding in of itself had uncovered a thunderstorm of emotions, resulting in restless dreams with hidden meanings he couldn’t bother to uncover. One particularly vivid one had Sakura wearing Itachis Anbu mask while sitting at the base of his old room at Orochimarus headquarters. The Uchiha was terrified what the actual question (and any possible answer) would cause. 

There was the what (ask Sakura Haruno to join him in his travels), the when (in the next week, sooner rather than later), now he was missing the how. He paced the apartment. Little to do and much to think about, he tried to come up with possible ideas.

The first would make his father proud and his mother cry: to straight up ask her over morning coffee. Quick, efficient, a direct messed with little possible misunderstandings. It be so easy that it felt wrong. This line would mean Sasuke would play on his own field, for her to join him on his own mission for his own redemption. No, an effort had to be made.

Next would be her ideal date. Eating out at a very fancy and expensive restaurant, where all of Konoha could see that their love was blooming. Then pretty much get on one knee in the middle of the public square with a bouquet in one hand and flowers in the other, professing a never ending dedication to her, her beautiful forehead, and how much prettier than Ino shed always been. 

At least, that’s what’s genin Sakura had originally stated she wanted, within the first week of the enactment of team 7.

As always, the current Sakura stumpted him. Even with all these months of living together he found it fairly difficult to get a good grip on her likes and dislikes. While cooking she would consider what he enjoyed and then consider any nutritional benefit. The books she had were all instructional in some way (except the IchaIcha, which made him assume both the best and worst) and her decorations were spaced, as if to keep maintenance to a minimum. 

Yet he knew her. Knew her by her walk, knew her by her laugh. Even without that perplexing colored hair, he could pick her out of a crowd. It was like knowing a song without being able to hear the lyrics. Just because he couldn’t recite the words or match the tempo didn’t mean it wasn’t his favorite composition.

God, he prayed Sakura was a mini Tsunades, just to buy her a boat load of sake.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Sakuras keys jingled while entering the apartment. Weary of the mundane day and the emotional talk with Shikamaru, she was greeted by sight of Sasuke preparing a wok.

“Ah, my favorite housewife. Ever so considerate. You make it how I like it?”

“I don’t know how you like it”

“I mean it’s not a stretch. Spicy with lime. With lots of tofu”

“It’s with shrimp and sweet n sour. Dose that work?”

“Perfect, just how I like it!” They sat down and gave thanks for the food before digging into their meal.

“Anything interesting today?”

“Na just hanged with Kakashi and Shikamaru. Had a few genin puke on my shoes if that counts.”

“Where they at least cute?”

“what?”

“The genin, were they cute?”

“That’s a weird question ”

“I just remember Kakashi always saying that we were his cute genin team”

“Ywa” Sakura gulped a particularly big bite. Sasuke was pretty much perfect at everything “”But we were 12. And we were adorable. Remember Naruto? Chubby whiskered cheeks?”

“True he didn’t lose the baby face till last year.”

“And you. Your pouts were always the cutest. It was like watching an emo gerbil”

“Pfff, like you were any better. Remember when you’d get angry at Kakashi for being late? I imagine it felt like being yipped at by a very pink chihuahua”

“No wonder he never cared about our moods. I can’t even take Naruto seriously now with those godamm whiskers. ”

“So, were they cute?”

“who?””

“The genin!” Sasuke pinched his nose in frustration

“Sasuke, you know that a large part of the corps are genin who never get promoted to chunin right? They’re not all children”

“Really?”

“Yea, most do retire early for civilian jobs, but many stick around as a sense of duty or for extra money. ”

“Ah…. I just assumed.”

“They’re not all prodigies you know. Our generation of mostly chunin and jonins are extremally rare”

“so…not cute”

“Sasuke, they were 25. ” he sucked in a breath “If I found them cute, it’s not in the way Kakashi found us. God I hope not.”

A chuckle“ Those books did make me question his intentions sometimes. Not going to lie, there were times I was worried he’d try something with you.”

“me??”

“I mean I trusted him, but he read IchaIcha, so, you know, precaution.”

“He’s harmless, its mostly for show and to put people off. I was worried about Naruto honestly.”

“Naruto? You think that’s Kakashi’s type? I mean being single for so long, you have to assume he’s fucked up.”

“Or has fish lips”

“Or has fish lips” Sasuke agreed

“I mean Jiraya. I would never want to speak ill of the dead, but he did write those novels, and was known for moving through those places.”

“He was fine”

“Why, he tell you anything?”

“Yes”

“---and” Sakura gestured for him to continue

“And it’s a secret between men.”

“there were prostitutes weren’t there”

“There were definitely prostitutes”

Both laughed as they finished the dregs of their food. Cleaning up Sakura prepared they’re traditional before bed ginger tea and sat down. Sasuke took it concentrated, while she liked to add a wallop of honey.

“Sakura…I” she looked at him and smiled absentmindedly. “I’m leaving”

The silence stretched. It seemed as if the wind outside stilled and the stars stopped blinking.

“In a week. For the mission”

“Oh. Ok. You’ve been here for. A long time haven’t you. You’re needed out there”

“Yes, honestly I’ve been done for a while, but things weren’t ready on the other end.”

“I’m glad it gave you extra time here” 

They both pretended to sip, even if the water was still boiling. It was cruel of him, but the hurt in her eyes gave him hope.

“I’ll make you a first aid kit.”

“I have one. You gave it to me”

“Over two years ago. I bet its empty”

“I’ve used only some of it, mostly for others.”

“Better reason to stock up then”

“Sakura”

“Sasuke ” She mocked back, sneering at his pigheadedness. 

“Fine, I’ll accept it, but on one condition.”

“Complicated until the end.”

“Will you…” he bit the inside of his cheek. A cowards pause.

“yes?”

“Will you let me take you to dinner? As a thank you for letting me stay for so long impromptus.”

“That’s ridiculous! You’re my friend, there no need to thank me! You were a great guest, did more house chores than I ever did.”

“But I want to” he almost whispered “Let me do this for you”

Sakura gulped down her tea, not even wincing as descended scalding down her throat. 

“So?”

“So?”

“When do you have time”

“When do YOU have time? You’re the one with a regular work schedule.”

“Depends on your plans. Is it a morning, afternoon, night?”

He paused. Shit, so much for giving himself more time.

“Take the day?” and for good measure, Sasuke flashed one of his rare smiles that always got him information with women and old ladies.

“I am due for a free day…. Fine, if you leave on Saturday, I guess I can take Wednesday off, that way I can help you pack.”

The Uchiha hoped shed be packing too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONe of my weaknesses is dialogue, in which its either pure quips or speeches. and even then I keep it at two characters max.


End file.
